Flor de Lycoris
by Lavi Black
Summary: Se o espírito de Ichimoku Ren fosse mais do que o espírito de uma espada, se fosse o espírito de um homem morto por amor, o que aconteceria se Ren encontrasse seu passado nos olhos de alguém que carrega seu nome?


**Flor de Lycoris**

**Introdução**

_Seus olhos. Meus olhos. O fogo dourado da vida perdida._

**Sua dor será aliviada**

_Por minhas meninas_

A frase é escrita no local destinado para o nome daquele que se deseja mandar para o inferno. Havia um nome para ser posto ali, mas o senhor não consegue digitá-lo. Ao contrário, o que escreve é o motivo de sua vingança. A mão do senhor treme assim como o cursor treme na tela do computador.

- Tsuyu... Shizuka... – os nomes deixam os lábios do senhor na forma de um sussurro – Perdoem-me.

A tela da Linha Direta Inferno é fechada sem que algum nome seja enviado.

**xxx**

**Bem Vindos ao Festival de Lycoris!**

A saudação escrita na faixa branca chama a atenção dos dois jovens que entram no Templo. A moça suspira, uma das mãos colocada na cintura.

- Festival de Lycoris? – a moça pergunta – Nunca ouvi falar desse festival.

- Pelo que ouvi, esse é um festival exclusivo de uma família. – um senhor se aproxima dos jovens, sorrindo.

- Exclusivo? – o rapaz pergunta – Não parece ser tão exclusivo. – o olhar do rapaz é dirigido para o interior do templo, onde várias pessoas conversam, brincam e comem.

- Parece que esse festival se tornou popular na cidade desde que o líder da família assumiu a responsabilidade sobre o Templo. – o senhor responde.

O olhar da moça percorre o pátio do templo e para, detendo-se na imagem de um senhor que aparenta uma idade já bem avançada.

- É ele? – ela pergunta.

- Sim. – o senhor responde – Kiryu Tsumaru acessa a Linha Direta Inferno toda noite, sempre escrevendo "_por minhas meninas"_ ao invés do nome daquele de quem ele quer se vingar.

- Pergunto-me quem serão essas meninas... – a moça diz e logo tem sua resposta.

Duas meninas correm e abraçam o senhor. Uma de longos cabelos negros e outra de cabelos ruivos. A atenção do trio é roubada por uma conversa entre duas senhoras, paradas perto deles.

- Oh, são Tsuyu-chan e Shizuka-chan? – uma das senhoras pergunta, parecendo espantada com a imagem das meninas.

- Sim, são elas. – a outra senhora responde – Elas cresceram, não? Já estão com quase 18 anos!

- Como o tempo passa! – a senhora sorri, observando a morena puxar a ruiva para um ponto do pátio – E pensar que até um tempo atrás, as duas eram tão pequenas!

- Sim, sim. Mas a realidade é que Shizuka-chan está prestes a assumir a liderança da família.

- Mesmo?

- Parece que Kyosuke-sama só espera que Shizuka-chan complete 18 anos para passar a liderança para ela. O mesmo vale para Tsuyu-chan.

- Tsumaru-sama também vai passar a liderança para a neta?

- É o que dizem. – a senhora dá ombros e logo abre os braços para receber o abraço da menina de cabelos negros.

- Tsugumi-sama! – a menina diz.

- Tsuyu-chan! – a senhora diz e depois olha para a menina de cabelos vermelhos – Shizuka-chan.

Shizuka faz uma curta reverência.

- Tsugumi-sama. Ayaka-sama. Tsumaru-sama deseja falar com as senhoras.

- Então não vamos deixá-los esperando. – a senhora chamada Tsugumi solta a menina que abraçava e segue com a outra senhora até onde Tsumaru as aguarda.

- Parece que essas meninas são realmente importantes. – o rapaz diz.

- Devem ser, para esse Tsumaru arriscar ir para o inferno por elas. – a moça comenta.

Um alto chamado rouba a atenção dos três e das duas meninas.

- ICHIMOKU! – um rapaz grita, aproximando-se das meninas.

- O que quer, Hicharu? – Shizuka pergunta, olhando seriamente para o rapaz.

- Calma, priminha! – o rapaz chamado Hicharu responde – Onde está o vovô? Preciso falar com ele.

- Kyosuke-sama está dentro do Templo. – Shizuka responde.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos suspira quando o rapaz de afasta.

- Odeio quando Hicharu me chama de "Ichimoku". – Shizuka diz – Até parece que ele não é um Ichimoku!

Tsuyu ri da reação da amiga.

- Vai ver ele acha que você é diferente porque, ao contrário dele, você descende de Ichimoku Ren.

- Deve ser isso.

Tsuyu sorri, segurando a mão da amiga e puxando-a em direção ao jardim do Templo.

_Eu sei que é isso._ Shizuka pensa enquanto é arrastada por Tsuyu.

- Descendente de... Ichimoku Ren? – Hone-Onna diz lentamente, olhando para o amigo.

Ren não pronuncia uma única palavra, o olhar preso na imagem de uma menina ruiva rindo e sendo abraçada pela amiga.


End file.
